Let's go! It's Hullowin!
by sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi
Summary: Yachiru attempts to go trick or treating based on minimal knowledge about the event obtained from Ichigo. happy halloween!


A/N: hey all! I come with...that Halloween fic I've been planning and panicking over! yeah, I decided to write only one fandom instead of the few I was planning. Bleach is much more fun to mess with.

* * *

'Ne, ne, Ken-chan!'

'What?'

'It's October the 31st!'

'So?'

'Whaddya mean "so?"?'

'I mean, so what if it's the thirty-first of October?'

'Icchy told me it's a SPECIAL DAY!!'

'What kind of special day?'

'Well…he said they dress up as somethin' scary, or cute, or somethin', and then they go around and ask everyone for candy!'

'Uh-huh.'

'YAY LET'S GO!!'

'Huh? Go where?'

'Trickatreatin'!'

'What?'

'Trickatreatin',' the small figure rose to her full height and said with a solemn voice of utmost belief.

- - -

'Ne, ne, Ken-chan?'

'What? Don't tell me you're here, after two hours, trying to talk to me about trickatreatin'! I thought you were supposed to come back laden with candy and not bother me for the next few days!'

'But…Ken-chan! You only go trickatreatin' on Hullowin at night!'

'Hullowin…?'

'That's the day Icchy says we go trickatreatin'!'

'And what does that have to do with me?'

'You,' she pointed a stubby finger at Kenpachi, 'are gonna help me get ready for Hullowin and trickatreatin'.'

'Fine, fine. Whaddya wanna be?'

'Uh…a bunny?'

'A BUNNY?'

'No…a kitty…no, a doggie…no, a creep…no, a witch…no, a mad doctor…no, a fairy…no, a slug…no, a bomb—'

'A BOMB?'

'No! Maybe a pumpkin! No, a wizard…no, a ladybug…no! I wanna be Yama-yama-jii-chan!'

'You're not serious.'

'Of course I'm not!' Kenpachi heaved a sigh of relief. 'I'm Yachiru! What made ya think I'm Serious? What kinda name is that anyway?'

As Kenpachi began slamming his head into the desk, Yachiru decided to consult the eleventh division's trusty…san-seki.

At four in the afternoon a pleased Yachiru trooped back into the office dragging what looked like a large beige-ish beanbag and a lot of cotton wool.

'Look, Ken-chan! Pachinko helped decide what I was going to be! He even helped me make it!'

'Yeah, yeah, so I'm mean.'

'Hmph. For that, Pachinko wants you to pay him babysittin' fees for helping me the entire day and then tonight you're coming trickatreatin' with me!'

'WHAT THE (insert beep)!!!'

- - -

And thus, at precisely eleven fifty-five on the night of the thirty-first of October, Zaraki Kenpachi set out, wandering the streets of seireitei with a giggling 109 centimetre tall bottle of sake perched on his left shoulder.

'So…Yachiru? Where're we going?'

'Trickatreatin'!'

'And what is this all about and who are we gonna "Trickatreat"?'

'Mm…that way!' the rather large sake bottle pointed to their right.

'Eh…Yachiru? Ya sure you wanna go get the tenth division first?' Kenpachi was having his doubts. There _was_ a little bad history between the two divisions, history referring to yesterday. An order for the disposal of the deer carcass that Yachiru had acquired from the forests of Rukongai had been issued and the eleventh division had taken the order rather seriously and disposed of it the eleventh division way.

They chucked it over a wall.

It was the wall that separated the eleventh and tenth division.

Needless to say that day had not gone well.

Ten seconds later, the pair was at an ominous gate with the number ten painted on the building beyond the gate. The larger of the two rapped his knuckles on the gate. A short while later, a yawn was heard as a shadow emerged from the building and approached the gate.

'Ah! Orange-head! Trickatreat!'

Mastumoto stared blankly at the pair. 'What?'

'Trickatreat!'

'I'm trying to sleep, y'know, so could we sort this out tomorrow?'

'No!'

'And why not?'

'It's Hullowin.' At this statement, Matsumoto turned her gaze to Kenpachi, who just shrugged and gave her the IHaveNoIdeaWhatOnEarthIsGoingOnAndI'mJustHereSoSheWon'tPokeMeToDeath look.

She turned around and yelled, 'TAICHOUUUUUUU!!'

A slightly muffled crash emerged from the room followed by a string of profanity, most of which profanity was strung together with the words paperwork and inkpot.

Seconds later an ink-stained shadow emerged from the building, still spouting naughty words.

'Ah! Taichou!'

'Whassit this time?'

'Yachiru-chan wants something…'

'What?'

'I dunno…'

'Trickatreat!'

'What?'

'Trickatreat!'

'And you are here because of…?'

'Trickatreatin'!'

'Look, if this concerns the deer, we've thrown it away, so if you wanted it for dinner too bad.'

'I want candy!'

'Explain.'

'There's no need to explain why Yachiru wants to eat candy! She's a kid who's fuelled by sugar!!' Kenpachi interrupted.

'What I MEANT, Zaraki, was that I want her to explain why she troops over to my division with you in tow in the middle of the night and then demands candy from us when she knows this is the least likely place that any candy is stored'.

'Trickatreatin' is what Icchy says kids do on October the thirty-first! Today!'

'Uh-huh…'

'And we go around and ask people for candy! When they open the door, we shout TRICKATREAT!!'

'So where does the "trick" part come in?'

'Dunno…'

'Matsumoto. In.' the pair walked back down the path and entered the tenth division office. Once in, Hitsugaya spoke. 'Matsumoto, I want you to get them out, whatever it takes. Just don't give her candy or the whole world will suffer for the next few months.' Meanwhile, Yachiru and Kenpachi waited patiently outside on Ýachiru's orders.

An evil grin spread over her face as she sprinted away.

A short while later Matsumoto was at the rear wall of the barracks, holding a party balloon under the water pump, pumping vigorously.

Holding a large, wobbly pink sphere, Matsumoto walked towards the expectant pair and handed it over to Kenpachi, saying, 'it's some kind of jelly from the real world. Apparently you squeeze it to open it, and then you eat the jelly. I had one before, it's really nice!'

Yachiru, enthusiastic to try candy from the real world, grabbed the balloon and squeezed.

It burst, soaking both her and Kenpachi.

'What was that for??' a whiny wail from Yachiru reverberated around seireitei.

'You said "trick or treat", or rather what sounded like it. So I assumed it meant that I give you either a treat or a trick.'

From the building not far away, someone was shouting. 'MATSUMOTO!! Get them away!'

As the soaking duo ran to the first division, yet again on Yachiru's orders, Kenpachi instructed her to say 'Treat' and not 'Trick' anymore.

- - -

'YAMA-YAMA-JII-CHAAAAAAAAN!!'

A stone-faced Choujirou opened the door, only to see nothing.

A voice from below burst his eardrums. 'WHERE'S YAMA-YAMA-JII-CHAN?? Huh? Huh? Huh?'

Right on cue, he looked down to see a sake bottle hit him in the face. It screamed, 'TREAT!!'

The weary fukutaichou stared down at his hyper counterpart-in-rank with a questioning look on his face. 'What do you want?'

'CANDY!!!'

'If I get you candy, will you go away?'

'Only if ya gimme lots o' candy! And then say "Happy-hullowin".'

'Why?'

'Cuz Icchy says so.'

'The ryoka?'

'Mmhmm!!'

'Let me guess…'

'There's no need to guess! It's the orange haired one! The tall one! The…the…the…the ryoka…? What ryoka?'

'That was a figure of speech, Kusajishi-fukutaichou. I was going to say, "Let me guess, it's a human tradition".'

'Ohh…but could ya gimme candy? Just tonight?'

'Uh…'

Without a word, the cotton sake bottle stormed its way past Choujirou and into the soutaichou's quarters. 'YAMA-YAMA-JII-CHAN!! Where's da candy?? YAMA-YAMA-JII-CHAN!!! Could ya say "HAPPY HULLOWIN??" YAMA-YAMA-JII-CHAN!!! Can ya hear me??'

A door burst open in the middle of the little tornado's mad rampage and a rather angry bearded being stepped out. 'Kusajishi-fukutaichou? What are you doing? Where is Zaraki-taichou?'

'Eh…Ken-chan's outside! He's keeping tomato-face company.'

'What do you want?'

'Candy.'

'NOW??'

'Yes!! Pretty-pretty-pretty-please??'

'Will you leave me alone?'

'Yup.' A hand extracted itself from the side of the cotton bottle and the owner of the hand held it up to Yamamoto. Sighing, Yamamoto placed a small sugared gummy (who knows where on earth he got that from) into the little hand. 'Now, Yama-yama-jii-chan, you say "Happy Hullowin".'

After a short while of silence, Yachiru came running to the entrance, squealing for Kenpachi, with an angry soutaichou hot on her tails. Taking the cue, the large man grabbed the cotton bottle by one arm, swung her onto his shoulder and ran. 'What, exactly did you say to him?'

'I said "Say Happy Hullowin or I'll make you buy me 500 Kan worth of sugar drops".'

'And why is he so angry?'

'Cuz I said after that, "why can't you say Happy Hullowin? Ken-chan can say it…and he's pretty dumb. Are ya dumber?"'

- - -

'Okay, where to now?' having finally persuaded the first division's ranked officers that whatever had happened wouldn't happen again, and that they were sorry, Kenpachi and Yachiru stood outside the fifth division's quarters after the long chase.

'Innit obvious? To da FIFTH DIVISION!!'

-knock knock-

'Hai…'

'BUN-BUN!!'

'Yachiru—uh, Kusajishi-fukutaichou!'

'Bun-bun open up da door.'

'What are you here for? I was sleeping…'

'Hullowin. That's what Icchy says tonight is.'

'Uh-huh…'

The sake bottle beckoned for Hinamori to bend down. She did.

'TREAT!!' yelled the pink-haired fukutaichou.

Toppling over from shock, Hinamori picked herself up and brushed herself off. Noticing the blank stare Hinamori was giving her, Yachiru spelled out her request. 'Gimme candy and then say "Happy Hullowin"

'Uh…' Hinamori dug a packet of chocolate from a desk and held it out, stifling a yawn. 'This okay? Happy…hello…um…'

'HULLOWIN!!'

'Yes. Good night, Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Zaraki-taichou…' and the door promptly slammed.

'GOOD NIGHT BUN-BUN!!'

'Leave me alone! Find someone else, will you?'

'Jus bein' polite!'

'Are ya sure you were being polite, Yachiru?' Kenpachi was having a few doubts about his fukutaichou and mannerisms. In fact, he had the same few doubts with the rest of his division.

'No. just wanted to see if anybody woke up.'

'That's good. Ya had me scared for a while there.'

- - -

Not long after Hinamori had managed to get herself asleep again, she was jerked from her sleep by a shrill yell from the neighbouring building. 'BYAKKUN!! OPEN UP!!' accompanying the shrieks were a series of banging noises, presumably the sixth division's door getting bashed down. 'BYAKKUN!!! HAPPY HULLOWIN!! OPEN DA DOOOOORRRR BYAKKUN…BYAKKUUUUUNNN....'

'What?'

What she saw at the door was not who she expected. 'Amidakuji-eyebrows! Where's Byakkun?' a sleepy Renji stood in the doorway.

'You know full well that Kuchiki-taichou does NOT sleep in the barracks. He returns to his house.'

'But I thought that since today's such a special day, he'd stay in the barracks just for one night—'

'Wait. What special day?'

'It's HULLOWIN!!'

'Come again?'

'No I can't! Hullowin is only once a year! If I come again it'll have to be next year!! I don't wanna do that!!'

'Y'know what? Just go to taichou's house. I assume you know the way there…?'

'But everyone I visit has to gimme somethin' when a ask em!!'

'You haven't asked me. Therefore I have every right to shut the door in your face in the middle of the night and then report you for harassment.'

'Then I have every right to tell on your slamming the door in my face in the middle of the night and then report you for child abuse.'

This silenced Renji. 'Fine, what do ya want me to do?'

'Gimme candy and then say "Happy Hullowin".'

'Uh-huh.' Renji rolled his eyes. 'Whaddya REALLY want?'

'That's what I WANT and it's what I GET. GOT IT? A-mi-da-ku-ji-eye-brows?'

'Uh…yeah, okay.' A full five minutes later he emerged with a half-eaten tootsie-roll.

'That's IT??'

'Beggars can't be choosers.'

'I ain't BEGGING! I'm DEMANDIN'!'

'Whatever. Take it or leave it.'

'Fine,' she mumbled with a pout. 'Now say "Happy Hullowin".'

'What??'

'"Ha, ppy, Hull, low, win"! Now say it.'

'Happy…Hello…in?'

'There! Wasn't so hard right? Any more candy for me?'

'GET OUT!!'

'WAAAIII!!! Ken-chan!! Run!! Amidakuji-eyebrows is angry!! Now let's go find Byakkun!'

- - -

In the outskirts of seireitei, at a large traditional house surrounded by lush greenery, a rather large sake bottle (well, comparing it to a normal sake bottle) and an even larger man stood there. The sake bottle was hollering and attempting to charge the door down with a battering ram as large as her small frame could support.

Meanwhile, a shoji at the side of the house opened silently as the owner of the house stepped out. Not making any noise, he made his way to the duo trying to break his front door. 'Zaraki. What is this about?'

Before the person being addressed could respond, the cotton bottle dropped the battering ram and shrieked, 'BYAKKUN!! TREAT!!'

Staring wide-eyed, the noble immediately recognised the sake bottle as the fukutaichou of the eleventh division. 'Kusajishi-san, what are you trying to do to my house at this unearthly hour and where did you get the battering ram from?'

'Byakkun! A just wanted to talk to ya about something important.'

'At this unearthly hour?'

'Of course it's unearthly! We ain't on earth, right? We're in seireitei! How can it be earthly? Anything not on earth has gotta be unearthly!'

With a frown, Byakuya decided to abandon the topic about the adjective "unearthly". 'Where did you get the battering ram from?'

Without hesitation, Yachiru pointed to a corner of Byakuya's garden which looked suspiciously empty and void. 'Ken-chan chopped it down from there with his zanpakutou.'

The anger clearly showing on his face, the noble was ready to explode and almost did when the little hyperactive being clinging to his leg looked up and said, 'Ne, Byakkun? Could ya gimme candy and then say "Happy Hullowin"?'

'…No.'

'WHYYYY???' Now not only was it clinging to his leg, it was swinging around and whining.

After receiving a glare from Kenpachi, he gave in and gave her a bag of jellybeans. Yachiru's eyes immediately began sparkling. (A/N: where on earth/seireitei does he GET these things from??)

'Now say "Happy Hullowin".'

'…'

'Amidakuji-eyebrows said it.'

'All the more I'm not going to say it.'

After being on the receiving end of another of Kenpachi's glares, Byakuya gave in.

- - -

At two in the morning of the first of November, the pair of "Trickatreaters", or rather the "trickatreater" and her unwilling escort stood in a clearing nearby the thirteenth division laden with candy from their most recent visit.

'Yachiru, could we go back now? We've extorted all the candy from everyone now, so can we go back, and then you can eat it when we wake up.'

'No.'

'Where else is there to go? Look, I'm tired, so wherever you're going, I'm not following and I don't have anything to do with it, okay?'

'No!! you gotta come with me!!'

'Where're ya going?'

'Chuuou-shijyuuroku.'

'NO WAY!!'

- - -

Meanwhile, Ichimaru Gin stood outside Aizen's room in Hueco Mundo with a small paper sack labelled "hello win" in his hand.

'Aizen-samaaaa…Ran-chan told me about something…it's really important! Open the door…please?'

* * *

yays!! did'cha like it? my first Halloween fic, so please tell me how I can improve, but as stated by Yachiru above, Halloween is only once a year, so the next time would be next year. you have up till then to give me the feedback that would be greatly appreciated.

and I realised that I use quite a few Japanese terms in my fics, so here's a little translation:  
**Ken-chan:** for those of you who watch the English dub, Ken-chan is basically what Yachiru calls Kenpachi, which is dubbed as 'Kenny'  
**Icchy:** again for those of you who watch the English dub, this is what Yachiru calls Ichigo. I have no idea what she calls him in the English dub.  
**Yama-yama-jii-chan:** this is a nickname I coined for Yamamoto. jii-chan means grandfather, old man, that kind of meaning. I hope you can guess where the "Yama-yama" part comes from.  
**San-seki:** third seat. i.e. Ikkaku.  
**Pachinko:** this is one of Yachiru's nicknames for Ikkaku. Pachinko is basically like pinball. a pachinko ball is this shiny metal ball that Japanese use to play pinball, or whatever their equivalent of pinball is.  
**Seireitei:** Court of Pure Souls. in other words, where the shinigami and co. stay. the area that is protected by the barrier and the four gatekeepers. to put it more simply, residence of the Gotei 13. (13 protection squads). note that this does not include Rukongai.  
**Sake: **sake is a Japanese alcoholic drink. like the equivalent of wine and beer, that kind of stuff.  
**Rukongai:** oh help. I don't know what this translates directly to. if it helps I can give the kanji. 流魂街. something to do with wandering souls...just to clarify it's the place all the spirits go to after they die, after konso (soul burial) and all.  
**Taichou:** captain. like, captain of a division.  
**Fukutaichou:** vice-captain, lieutenant of a division.  
**Ryoka:** invaders.  
**Soutaichou:** head captain, captain-commander.  
**Kan:** 環. the currency used in Soul Society. (refer to chapter negative fifteen, the chapter after chapter 303, also known as chapter 303.1)  
**Byakkun:** Yachiru's nickname for Byakuya. it can also be spelt as Bya-kun.  
**Amidakuji:** the ladder game. Japanese people draw a set of lines that look like ladders lined up side by side and, picking a random start point, they trace a random path along the lines until they reach the bottom. basically Japanese eenie-meenie-miney-moe. it's a nickname I coined for Renji. Yachiru is describing his tattoos.  
**Shoji:** traditional Japanese door. looks like the senkaimon. (the gate that shinigami use to travel from seireitei to the real world and vice-versa). for a better idea go look at fruits basket, the Sohma's house. the door that Kyo and Yuki keep bashing up because of their fights? yeah, that's a shoji.  
**Chuuou Shijyuuroku**: 中央四十六. central 46.


End file.
